


Lost Sensibilities on my Part

by pilatvia



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, ho boy, undergarments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilatvia/pseuds/pilatvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual fashion choices lead to a typical Tuesday for these rowdy boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sensibilities on my Part

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired on a piece by @revolocities over on Twitter. They do amazing GoSpark art so do check them out if you already haven't!

“Okay but why...did you put my face on it?” Go questioned, currently face to face with the most questionable piece of undergarments he’s ever seen.

Spark chuckled and scratched his cheek, “I thought it’d be funny, ya know! We get in the mood, I roll down my pants, and blamo! Your face on my crotch!” 

Go looked up toward Spark with an expression that clearly said ‘Are you fucking serious?’ He shook his head and sighed, “Honestly it's kinda creepy. I mean I was gonna suck you off but now…”

“W-wait!” Spark flailed his hands in a desperate tizzy. “If-if you hate it so much,” suddenly his tone shifted remarkably to one much more sly and full of suggestion, “Why don't you take ‘em off?”

Go had to admit that was actually a pretty slick recovery. He wasn't lying when he said his own face looking back at him creeped him at a bit, but after some thought he realized. It was less a reflection of himself, but a sign that screamed ‘Goes Here’. If there was anything Go was great at it was following orders, so he had no choice but to comply.

Spark jumped in his seat as Go pressed his face against the thing undergarment. He looked down his mouth agape at how brash Go had gotten all of a sudden. This was definitely a first for both parties and one Spark hoped he wouldn't see the last of. Go pressed his face harder against the thong. A strong musk emanated from it, and Go could already feel something moist pressing against his cheek. If Spark hadn't been before, he was at full mast now and redibly excited. Go let at a hot breath as he mouthed at the fabric. Spark had to physically bite his lip to stop himself from screaming, but oh boy was he screaming internally.

Go licked at the garment, and as soon as he had, quickly pulled away; not without a subtle whine on Spark’s part. “W-why’d you stop, dude?”

Go covered his mouth, contemplating something before shouting, “Was that fucking banana?! How do you get a thong to taste like banana?”

“They were specially ordered!”

“From where?” Go said still shouting.

Spark joined the shout fest, “Does that matter?”

Go sat there a bit frustrated but slowly coming to the conclusion that he was probably right, “I guess not, but this thing needs to go. It’s just too much.”

“Fine fine. Just means it's time for the good stuff” Spark suggested with a wink.

Go rolled his eyes at the comment but laughed nonetheless. Spark fell back on the sofa and lifted his legs. He grasped the elastic of the undergarment and slipped it off with ease. Now Go was face to face with something much familiar to him; something he’d been able to learn much about since being with Spark. He looked up at Spark and saw this typical, Eagan smile. Honestly, Spark was just a hysterical goof and that's what he found the cutest about him. But enough of that gushy stuff, Go thought, there was a pristine grade dick in front of him and there was a job even he was eager to see through.

Taking the member in hand, he gently toyed with its head using the base of his thumb. The contact elicited a quick reaction from Spark who hummed at the sensation. Go took his free hand and griped the base of the shaft to keep it steady as he worked. Spark must have been pretty eager from before as the light contact already excited a small drop of pre.

Go chuckled, “I guess what I was doing before really worked for you, huh”

Spark’s flushed face grew a darker red, “H-honestly, if u didn't stop I don't think this would be necessary.”

“Hm, I’ll remember that then,” Go teased.

Having teased Spark for an unbearable amount of time, Go thought it was time to ease up on the guy and give him what he wanted. He lowered himself toward their shaft and lightly licked up the length with the tip of his tongue. He said he was done teasing with his hand, not that he was done teasing. Spark let out an audible whine and looked at Go desperately. Go smiled to himself. He loved a desperate, needy Spark and made a point of teasing him constantly, then going all in.

He lapped at the tip of his member, licking up the fine trail Spark had made. He was always messy, and Go was always ready to clean up. Spark’s breathing became noticeably harsher, meaning he was doing good work. Go actually didn't know how long Spark could last given how close they were when all he did was run the thing. To save the embarrassment of getting the job done before it began, Go decided to let the big guy get what he wanted. He pressed his lips over the teased glans until he’d consumed the entire head. Go looked up at Spark with his lips curled, and began to lightly suck at the sensitive tip. Spark in turn let out a sharp gasp and tilted his head back, as Go anticipated.

Spark bit his lip, but even that was enough as he expelled a soft, lingering moan, “S-shit brooo.” 

He tangled his fingers in Go’s hair and lightly griped it for support. It signaled both that Spark desperately wanted more, and that he wasn’t gonna last any longer. Go, feeling a pang of sympathy for his boy, gave in and took a good portion of his member into his mouth. This time, Spark didn’t just let out a cry of pleasure. No, this time his whole body reeled, forcing him to bend his back forward, hovering over Go as they took him in. If Now, while Go relished the fact he was able to bring his boyfriend to tears from something as trivial and sucking his dick, the sudden jerking was hard on his well trained throat. 

When things looked they they were settling, as much as one could in this situation, Go released some of Spark only to capture in again between his lips. He quickly built up a rhythm, a well practiced one he would add, adding flicks of his tongue and light grazing of his teeth.

Spark gripped slightly tighter on Go’s locks, and moaned in beat to their bobbing. “Go.. fuck, dude. I-I’m not gonna be able to hol-ld...”

Go sighed internally. It’d only seemed like they’d just started, but given the tease he gave him earlier he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t stop, however, continuing his rhythmic mouth play. Moan’s kept spilling out of Spark like a leaking faucet, along with the occasional ‘fuck’ ‘shit, bro’ and ‘so good’. The end was coming and Go braced for impact as he used his tongue to toy with the tip and sucked hard onto the rest of the shaft. Spark let out a sharp cry, holding tightly onto Go’s hair for dear life as he spilled into their cavity. Go moaned in shock and gulped hard; no manter how used to it you are it always comes at a surprise. Spark reeled back onto the couch, freeing himself from Go’s clutches, and panting hard.

After taking the time collecting himself and letting Go wipe his face clean, Spark reached down and clasped Go’s face in his hands. “Gimme a kissie,” he commanded in a childlike demeanor.

“Bro, I just sucked your dick,” Go protested.

“Oh so sucking my dick is cool but kissing me after isn’t? Just get over here, dude,” Spark demanded, pulling Go by the collar to meet him.

He shot Go another of his doofy, but entirely irresistible smiles. Go returned the warm expression with one of his own. Again, Go couldn’t help but comply as he embraced Spark in a tender kiss. He was always good at following directions.


End file.
